Es bueno volver
by Lauri92
Summary: Gilber Blythe ha estado ausente de Avonlea debido a la enfermedad de su padre, en su camino a la escuela se encuentra con una agradable sorpresa.


Después de devorar la segunda temporada de Anne me he quedado con ganas de más, espero que pronto confirmen una tercera temporada y podamos verla pronto.

Tras ver la serie estoy ansiosa de leer nuevos fics, es una pena que no haya muchos, espero que a lo largo de los dias la gente se anime a contribuir con más fics.

Aquí esta mi granito de arena, espero que os guste.

Los personajes no me pertecen.

 **Es bueno estar de vuelta**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sentía así de feliz, después de mucho tiempo volvía a la escuela donde podría reencontrarse con sus compañeros y distraerse de la enfermedad de su padre, ya que durante el tiempo que estaba allí no pensaba en que su padre tarde o temprano iba a dejarle como había ocurrido con su madre, aunque la sensación no iba a ser la misma puesto que su madre había muerto en el parto

Gilbert intento despejar esas ideas de su cabeza cuando escucho un ruido no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, si no estaba equivocado podía jurar que era la voz de Billy Andrews, decidió acercarse puesto que conocía lo suficientemente a Billy para saber que estaría atemorizando a cualquiera que le hubiera "molestado"

Al acercarse pudo confirmar que se trataba de Billy y como no estaba intentando atemorizar a alguien, aunque lo que más le sorprendió es que la víctima esta vez se tratara de una chica, que por cierto no conocía, jamás hubiera olvidado una chica con ese color de pelo, por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos se quedó observándola, a primera vista no tenía nada en especial, una muchacha baja y sumamente delgada pero lo que más le atraía era el color de su cabello, tan diferente al de todos los demás.

Cuando Billy se acercó amenazante a la chica, Gilbert fue capaz de reaccionar.

-Hola Billy- dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos, sorprendiendo a Billy

-Hola Gilbert, me alegro de verte- contesto intentando poner su mejor cara de inocencia mientras echaba una mirada de advertencia a su pequeña víctima.

-Yo también me alegro, parece un juego divertido- respondió lanzando una dura mirada hacia Billy, provocando que este diera un par de pasos hacia atrás – pero es tarde y ya sabes que el señor Phillips se cabrea bastante cuando alguien llega tarde- termino dando una mirada a la asustada chica.

-Claro, yo ya me iba, nos vemos en la escuela Blythe-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Gilbert pudiera reaccionar

-Permiteme que te ayude, Billy puede ser un abusón a veces- mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros de la misteriosa chica

-Gracias- se los arrebato rápidamente de las manos, mientras echaba andar rápidamente hacia la escuela dejando a un confundido Gilbert parado en medio del bosque.

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, corrió detrás de la muchacha y solo pudo alcanzarla al llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

Aprovechando que la chica se había quedado parada durante unos segundos, Gilbert haciendo uso de su galantería abrió la puerta para la muchacha

-Por favor, pasa tu primero-

-Gracias- dijo en susurro

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Gilbert Blythe, debes de ser nueva en el pueblo, yo acabo de volver tras estar un tiempo ausente con mi padre- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Mi nombre es Anne Shirley, con una e al final, aunque me hubiera gustado llamarme de otra manera como Cordelia, suena verdaderamente romántico- dice con ojos soñadores

Gilbert no puede evitar quedarse observando el rostro de Anne, sus preciosos ojos azules, cada peca que cubre su hermoso rostro y esos tentadores labios, provocando en Gilbert un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado.

Pero la charla de ambos se vio rápidamente interrumpida por los demás compañeros de clase que se acercaron para saludar a Gilbert, provocando que Anne se reuniera junto a su amiga del alma Diana, no sin antes de dar una última mirada a Gilbert.

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta Gilbert- dijo Charlie Sloane dándole una palmada en el brazo

-Yo también estoy muy contento de volver- respondió dando una intensa mirada a Anne.

 **Perdonad si es muy malo y los posibles fallos ortográficos, cualquier cometario es bien recibido y espero poder leer pronto vuestras historias.**

 **Un beso**


End file.
